


ZuWoon

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Zuwoon <3 [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: And nothing but smut, Bottom - Juho, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M, Top - Rowoon, with a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent xD. I also hope everyone enjoys reading this, either way it's Rowoon and Juho :D





	ZuWoon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent xD. I also hope everyone enjoys reading this, either way it's Rowoon and Juho :D

Juho and Rowoon have been friends for five years, roommates for three. One night something happened completely changing, Juho’s view of his friend.

 

It's been just over three months since that night, and Juho has been doing his best to avoid Rowoon. Which doesn't always work when you live together, he does miss the look of devastation from him. Since Rowoon has no idea what happened, one Saturday night Juho, Rowoon and their friends decide to head out. For drinks and fun what no one expects to see is a slightly intoxicated Juho, dancing with a slightly drunk Rowoon. Who had his hands all over Juho, who couldn't get enough. Their friends were stunned, after they finished dirty dancing.

It was obvious that Juho had a problem, one he _really_ needed to sort out. Before he embarrasses himself in public, he thought about relieving himself in the bathroom of the club. Or he could go home as quickly as possible, in the end, he headed to the bathroom. Locking himself in one of the stalls he undid his pants, as fast as his hands would move. It was only a manner of minutes before he, had his half hard cock in his hand. Trying to forget that he was doing this in public, he began to move his hand up and down.

Slow at first, before gradually moving faster. Not caring how loudly he was moaning, or the fact that he was jerking off to an image of Rowoon. It felt so wonderful of course; he did imagine it was Rowoon teasing him. It certainly seemed enough to send him over the edge, his cum covering his hand and part of his pants. For about five minutes Juho didn't care he was too busy, recovering from his orgasm. He was barely aware that someone was trying to get, his attention ”Juho? Are you okay in there” he was _almost_  caught.

”Uh yeah I'm fine” quickly cleaning up, he opened the stall to find Rowoon leaning against, the stall next to his. Looking like he might not remember tonight at all, for a moment or two it looked like Rowoon was going to say something. But in reality he ended up throwing up, it was nothing new that Juho looked after him. For a few minutes, Rowoon was sick ”ugh why do; I do this to myself.” It was the same story every time, ”you do like to have fun, but maybe you shouldn't mix your drinks.” He nodded as he sat on the floor.

Juho helped him up so he wouldn't fall asleep there, of course, he struggled. So it was an awkward trip home getting, his friend into his bed was no easy feat either. Good thing is Rowoon was asleep as soon as, his head hit the pillow. Juho had some trouble considering he was stuck, reliving the evening.

 

It's been two weeks, and it's clear things have changed. Rowoon wants to know why Juho is avoiding him; he also wants to tell him he knows what he's been up to. So he waits up one night, Juho stops in the doorway when he notices him. Of course, he goes to walk away ”Juho wait,” its no surprise when he almost doesn't. ”I want to talk to you about something” Juho, looks at him ”okay” they sit on the couch. It falls quiet for a minute ”I want to know why, you avoid me” Juho will admit he felt bad hearing how hurt Rowoon sounded. 

”I wasn't intending on avoiding you it's just, I have feelings for you” Juho wasn't looking, so he didn't see how happy that made his friend. ”Well that explains a few things” Juho went to head to his room, when Rowoon stopped him again. ”At least now I know why you've been, a bad boy moaning my name.” Juho not only blushed furiously he also shivered, with delight at his tone. Rowoon turned him around he smirked at him, it was clear Juho wasn't expecting this. He also wasn't expecting to be kissed, a few seconds later.

But he wasn't complaining, not when Rowoon wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him closer the kiss became a little rough, it was starting to get a little hot in the room. It was clear why after a few minutes they, needed to breathe it's not hard to know. Exactly who is in charge, not that it really mattered. Besides Juho was more than happy to submit to Rowoon, who decided to change things up a little. As he kissed Juho’s neck he left behind a hickey or two, along with the comment ”there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” His mind was going crazy with ideas.

Wondering what Rowoon is talking about so, with no hesitation Juho is taken to Rowoon’s room. They kiss a little more roughly before he's pushed onto the bed, of course, he's surprised. He blushed a little from the way Rowoon was looking at him, after a few seconds of staring Rowoon removed Juho’s pants. When he noticed how hard he was already, he not only smirked but he also straddled his lap. Of course, he decided to tease ”look how badly you want it already.” Juho tried to hide covering his face, which only worked for a moment or two.

Before Rowoon decided to grind his hips down, on Juho’s half hard cock which was stuck in the confines of his boxers. He couldn't help but release a few loud moans, Rowoon leaned down still grinding he removed Juho’s hands. ”You know I think I like the sound of you moaning, under me” Juho blushed a little. This was like a dream come true for him, it's so much better than his fantasies. Rowoon moves a little as he goes to reach into his boxers, grabbing hold of Juho’s cock and slowly moving his hand up and down. All Juho can do is moan ”fuck” Rowoon, laughs a little as he moves a little faster.

Just before Juho is close to coming, he stops he laughs a little more when Juho whines. ”Don't be such a tease” he would have added more, but judging from the look he received it was better not to. It was after a few minutes Rowoon kissed him again, before saying ”if you don't behave you won't be coming.” He noticed that Rowoon was way too happy about that, it wasn't long before his shirt was off and thrown in the room. Juho pulled him for a soft and sweet kiss, ”it's no fun if I’m the only one with no clothes on.” Rowoon looked at him. 

”You know you have a point” a moment later, his shirt was off and thrown on the floor. Juho found himself staring he couldn't help it, in response to that Rowoon smirked. Before getting rid of his own pants, Juho was surprised and pleased. He was now the only one with anything on, but that didn't last. Of course, Rowoon had his lube nearby as he removed, Juho’s boxers. It was clear at this point that Juho was a little nervous, as Rowoon wrapped one of his legs around his waist. He said ”don't worry I'll be gentle” it was only natural, that he believed him.

Juho tensed up a little as the first finger went in, ”you need to relax” he took a deep breath ”okay.” Rowoon slowly added a second finger Juho, was beginning to relax by the third his breathing began to change. Just as Rowoon was done and pulling his fingers out, Juho was about to complain but was stopped. When he felt the tip of Rowoon’s cock, he took a moment as Rowoon slowly entered. At first, it was uncomfortable for Juho who isn’t used to this feeling. He wrapped his other leg around Rowoon once, he was fully in. Naturally, he waited for Juho to adjust.

Which didn't take long ”you can move” Rowoon, started off slow before gradually thrusting quicker. Juho grabbed hold of his arms when it was clear, Rowoon hit his prostate a few times. The only thing that could be heard, was their loud moaning. Juho knew he wouldn't last long not with the way, Rowoon was thrusting. When his thrusts became erratic, it was obvious he wouldn't last. They both came moaning each other's names; they stayed like that as they caught their breath. After a few minutes Rowoon slowly pulled out, and collapsed next to him.

Juho’s main response ”wow” Rowoon was exhausted, but smiled proudly it fell quiet. ”So, how long have you wanted to do that,” he knew Juho was looking at him. ”Well, a few months” Juho was only, a little surprised ”I could tell you when things changed for me.” He looked away for a moment or two, Rowoon was curious ”when?” it was kind of funny when Juho blushed. ”The night we tried out that new club” Rowoon’s, eyes widened in surprise ”that was three months ago.” Juho smiled shyly ”yeah” it went quiet again not that it, bothered either of them.

It didn't seem to matter that they should shower, but were clearly not motivated to move at least not yet. Of course, they would need to talk more about the change, in their relationship. But that can wait until the morning, in the end, they did clean up. By the time Rowoon was done, Juho was asleep in his own bed. Of course, that didn't stop him from joining him. He just couldn't resist holding Juho in his arms, he felt content as he fell asleep. The following morning Juho wasn't surprised, to find Rowoon in his bed. He had hoped it would happen; he admired him as he laid there.

Smiling like a fool he couldn't stop himself from, leaning closer and kissing him softly. As he tried to get up he noticed he was a little sore, but he didn't care. He slowly walked to the living room, deciding to watch whatever was on TV. It was a little before nine when Rowoon woke up he knew he’d be alone; he found Juho sitting on the sofa. He also found it felt a little awkward as they sat side by side, they began to talk. Of course, Rowoon wanted to try and get the conversation started. He just didn't know how Juho felt a little shy, ”I can't believe how awkward we are.”

Rowoon looked at him ”this isn't how I pictured us, the morning after” Juho smiled a little as he laid his head. On Rowoon’s shoulder, it was a simple gesture but, it was enough to put a smile on Rowoon’s face. He couldn't resist placing a kiss on Juho’s head, ”I never thought that anything would happen between us.” Now he felt a little nervous but, in a good way ”I think we should be more than friends.” Rowoon smiled slyly ”since you think we should, then you wouldn't mind if I tried something.” Juho lifted his head to ask what he was talking about, ”tried what exactly.”

With absolutely no hesitation Rowoon kissed him, Juho was surprised, but he certainly didn't object. Once again it was obvious who was in control, Juho was left a little breathless. ”I think I'm going to enjoy kissing you,” Rowoon laughed a little ”Well that's good” they fell into a comfortable silence, with Juho wrapped up in his arms. The perfect way to start the day. 

 

They kept things between them for a few weeks, but it didn't stop their friends from saying anything. ”Its good that you two are finally together,” they all agreed it was clear that they were a little confused. Jaeyoon laughed ”you two aren't the most subtle, when it comes to hiding your feelings.” Sanghyuk added ”we could see the looks, you shared I’m surprised it took you so long to do something about it.” Juho felt slightly embarrassed of course; he wished he was more discreet. Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk couldn't control their laughter, Rowoon just tried to hide away.

It certainly looked like it was any other Friday night, as they sat in one of the local pubs. All wanting to have a fun night out, they've all finished eating dinner. And now they're just having a couple of drinks, Taeyang can't help but smile as he says. ”We are happy for you two” it was no surprise, that they both smiled happily. Their evening ended with them holding hands, and walking through the park. 


End file.
